villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ahmanet
Ahmanet (also known as Princess Ahmanet, the Mummy, and the Monster) is the titular main antagonist of the 2017 horror fantasy action-adventure film The Mummy, which is the first and only film of Universal Studios' Dark Universe series. She is a powerful ancient Egyptian mummy with godlike dark powers and has returned from the dead on a quest for world domination. Her return as the reanimated mummy was result of her making a deal with Set, Egyptian God of Death, for dark powers she had, allowing her to cheat death itself. She was portrayed by Sofia Boutella, who also played Gazelle in Kingsman: The Secret Service, and Jaylah in Star Trek Beyond. Appearance and Concept With discovery of Tutankhamun's tomb by Howard Carter in 1922, alongside notions of a curse associated with mummies (see Curse of the Pharaohs for more information) and process of mummification on deceased Egyptians in the past, The Mummy is conceived as one of Universal Monster's iconic character, depicted as cursed undead being and reanimated mummy who awakened by desecration of his/her grave and proceed to wreaking havoc on humanity. With more horror films and other mass medias in 20th century popularizing the idea about both curses associated with mummies (particularly Egyptian ones) and concept of mummies rise as undead monster, The Mummy's characterization began to taking more sinister turn as the character's ambition expanded to world domination and possessing additional dark powers stemmed from very maladies that keeping him/her alive as undead being. For Dark Universe franchise's version of The Mummy, Ahmanet is conceived as ancient titular female mummy and former princess unlike other well-known incarnation called Imhotep who happened to be male and an Egyptian High Priest, and her debut film in the series reimagines The Mummy's origins where the character emerges in modern world for the first time as undead being as opposed to 1930s. Also, before they come up with the idea of The Mummy's incarnation being female, they originally intended the character to be male like Imhotep, which implied that Imhotep's origins will be rebooted or a new character based on him created altogether. But following the release of X-Men: Apocalypse, the filmmakers of Dark Universe series become worried that their concept for The Mummy as male character become too much similar with main antagonist of the film. As a result, the character's concept is reworked once more into female mummy named Ahmanet. Background Ahmanet was born in the 3000's B.C. to King Menehptre and his wife. However, Ahmanet's mother died as a result of giving birth to her. With no other heirs, Menehptre promised Ahmanet that, when he died, she would ascend to his throne as Pharaoh. As such, she was trained physically and mentally day and night, develop into a beautiful, cunning and ruthless princess and future Pharaoh would. However, in 2983 B.C., Menehptre would have a child with his second wife. This child was a boy, and Menehptre took back his promise to Ahmanet, naming the boy as his heir. This of course, practically ruining Ahmanet's claim to the throne. Heartbroken, angry, betrayed and determined to usurp the throne by any means necessary, Ahmanet went to the dark path where she sold her soul to Set, Egyptian God of Death, who promises to make her the Queen in exchange for gaining a corporeal form. Through an undead apparation, Set bestowed Ahmanet his dagger, Dagger of Set, the source of her would be unholy powers and catalyst for Set to enter the host for his essence. After executing her family, Ahmanet prepares to make a human sacrifice, her lover, to complete the pact. However, she immediately captured by her father's loyal priests and condemned to be buried alive far away from Egypt in Mesopotamia. Wary with whatever calamity that will consume the world should her body disturbed by anyone, Menehptre's priests arranged to have her body sealed in a secret prison underground. The area where she was buried was rich of liquid mercury, her only weakness, and her sarchopagus, which demonic in designed, was arranged so it constantly submerged inside pool of mercury to keep her weakened and deprived of outside world. Not only that, everyone who participated in the ritual erased her name from Egypt's history book and keep the location of Ahmanet's tomb a secret (though surviving clues of the tomb's location fell into English Crusaders when they raid Egypt during one of their campaigns). Ahmanet would remain alive in that tomb for 5000 years, her anger never once ceasing. Dark Universe Series ''The Mummy'' Reawakening Ahmanet would remain imprisoned until June 9, 2017, when an airstrike called upon by soldier of fortune Sergeant Nick Morton and his friend Corporal Chris Vail revealed her tomb. Under the orders of Colonel Greenway, the tomb was investigated by Morton, Vail, and archaeologist Jennifer Halsey. Just as Jenny realized that the tomb is in fact, a prison, Morton shot the contraption keeping Ahmanet's sarcophagus submerged in the mercury, and the sarcophagus was raised so that all three could see it. Choosing Nick As the sarcophagus came into view, Morton began to see visions of Ahmanet, who referred to him as her "Chosen One." After Halsey woke Morton from his trance, she told him to take the sarcophagus up to a military helicopter. Just then, a large amount of camel spiders, summoned by Ahmanet, began to attack the group with one bit Vail, marking him with evil magic they carry. After Morton reprimanded Vail for being freaked out at the (non-poisonous) camel spiders, the three unloaded the sarcophagus and took it to the helicopter to transport it to London. On the way to London, Halsey began to decipher the hieroglyphics written on Ahmanet's sarcophagus and learned the forbidden history of Ahmanet's treachery. Meanwhile, Vail, who had started to take a nap, was suddenly possessed by Ahmanet's evil magic transmitted by the cursed camel spider earlier. Vail began to tamper with the sarcophagus to try and free Ahmanet, and when Colonel Greenway tried to stop him, Vail stabbed Greenway in the chest twice, killing him. Vail then turned his attention to the others on the plane, swinging his knife around wildly, only being stopped once Morton shot him in the head. After Vail's death, Ahmanet summons a huge murder of crows which crashed into the plane, destroying the glass, killing the pilots, and destroying the engines. The plane began to descend quickly, and eventually everyone except Morton and Halsey fell out. Morton, believing that there was more than one parachute inside the plane, gave the last parachute to Halsey. The plane soon crashed, killing Morton on impact. Unbeknownst to him, Ahmanet revived him with her dark powers before stayed in the crash site. One day later, on June 10, two emergency workers were investigating the site of the plane crash. One of them, Mr. Brooke, noticed Ahmanet and called his partner over to look. Ahmanet stabbed him in the eye with a sharp object before sucking out his life energy, and when the other emergency worker arrived and noticed the mutilated corpse of his partner, he too had his life energy sucked out when he lost his footing attempting to run away from Ahmanet. Having turned the two into zombies, Ahmanet left the crash site to begin her move to a nearby church, knowing that curse she placed on Nick will guide him to that place (as the church also same place where her missing Dagger of Set contained). Skirmish at the Church Morton and Halsey made their way to a nearby church, where Ahmanet kidnapped Morton and attempted to sacrifice him to Set using the Dagger of Set which was located in a reliquary inside the church. However, Ahmanet realized that the ruby that powered the Dagger was not located in its pommel, essentially making the Dagger useless. At that moment, Halsey arrived to try and save Morton, only to be thrown through a pew by Ahmanet. Ahmanet prepared to kill Halsey, but Morton saved her in time by picking her up in a van. However, Morton instead drove the van back towards the church, where they came face-to-face with Ahmanet and her undead. Morton tried to drive away again, but Ahmanet's undead caused the van to crash. Ahmanet managed to catch up to the crashed van, where Morton tried to fight off Ahmanet with a piece of wood; however, Ahmanet simply sent him flying. Before Ahmanet could do anything to either of them, Ahmanet had mercury-tipped points shot into her body by several armed men from the organization Prodigium, restraining her and allowing her to be captured. Contained by Prodigium Ahmanet was brought to Prodigium Headquarters under the Natural History Museum in London. There, she had mercury forcibly pumped into her bloodstream and then frozen to prevent her from escaping. While imprisoned, she sensed that the ruby that powered the Dagger of Set had been found in the Crossrail. At that moment, Jennifer Halsey tried to converse with Ahmanet and learn more about Ahmanet's world, but Ahmanet simply promised to kill Halsey before revealing that Prodigium had found the ruby and asking Halsey what she thinks Prodigium will do with Nick Morton now that the ruby has been found. Meanwhile, Morton had been taken to the leader of Prodigium, Dr. Henry Jekyll, who revealed that Prodigium intended to finish Ahmanet's ritual and implant Set into Morton before destroying Set. Jekyll revealed that he attempted an experiment to remove all evil impulses from himself, but the experiment backfired and created a monstrous alter ego known as Edward Hyde. Jekyll tried injecting himself with his serum in time to prevent from turning into Hyde, but due to Nick resisting and refused to believe his story, failed and turned into Hyde, proceeding to beat Morton relentlessly. Eventually, Morton injected the serum into Hyde, turning him back into Jekyll. This however, the beginning of calamity that will fall into London. Escape and Rampage for Dagger's Ruby Unbeknownst to Nick and Jeckyll, Ahmanet summoned a spider and ordered it to crawl inside the ear of a Prodigium technician named Pete. Controlling Pete through the spider, Ahmanet turned up the temperature on the mercury in her bloodstream before Pete grabbed an axe to break her chains. Once the mercury in her bloodstream melted, Ahmanet vomited the mercury back up. After vomiting up the mercury in her bloodstream, Ahmanet managed to break free of her chains by sacrificing her pawn to disrupt her containment systems. Breaking her restrains, she sucked the life energy out of many Prodigium soldiers, fulky rejuvenating herself. With Nick Morton and Jennifer Halsey having escaped, and the Dagger of Set now in her hands, Ahmanet unleashed her dark powers to shatter all of the glass in Prodigium Headquarters and in the Natural History Museum, London, creating a sandstorm that ravaged London, killed many people in process as she made her way for the stone. Locating Crusader Burial Chamber where her stone kept at, Ahmanet used her dark magic to resurrect the deceased crusaders to obey her every command, and the Prodigium scientists were subsequently slaughtered by the zombie crusaders. She also done short work on Prodigium soldiers who guard the tomb personally as well. With Prodigium forces gone, Ahmanet triumphantly enter the burial chamber, greeted by her undead thralls as she complete the dagger. Defeat and Imprisonment Ahmanet and her undead minions then join forces with zombies they sent to capture Nick and Jenny earlier. At the flooded section of the burial chamber, Ahmanet personally drowned Jenny to death and have her minion captured Nick and presented him Jenny's lifeless body. Ahmanet then demanded Nick to give in as Morton tried to avenge Halsey, but Ahmanet easily defeated him. During the brief, one-sided struggle however, Morton managed to grab hold of the Dagger of Set and damage the ruby, prompting the agitated Ahmanet asked Morton once more to join her in her quest for world domination with his own volition knowing that forcing him will made her every efforts come to waste. Morton appeared to give the Dagger back to Ahmanet, but to undead princess' surprise, he instead stabbed himself in the stomach. Morton appeared to completely taken over by Set until he sees Jenny, where it caused a series of flashback flow through him including Jeckyll's reasoning to him during their arguments earlier. With him regained control over himself and have been fused with Set, Morton easily defeated Ahmanet, pinned her down and sucked out her life energy, reverting Ahmanet back to a shriveled mummy. Morton used Set's power to resurrect Halsey before running away, believing his transformation to be too dangerous. Having been reverted back to a shriveled mummy, Ahmanet's corpse was submerged in a pool of mercury in Prodigium Headquarters to prevent her from ever escaping again. ''The Mummy: Demastered'' In The Mummy: Demastered, a game set concurrently with events of the 2017 movie, Ahmanet is revealed to have corrupted animals into undead thralls as well as caused an outbreak of dark creatures upon her resurrection, sensing the presence of a particular elite agent of Prodigium who ordered by Dr. Jeckyll who realized the threat she posed. To her surprise, the said agent proved himself persistent that majorities of her thralls were more prioritized to destroy him than the rest. The agent himself even attempted to stop her advance soon after summoning a sandstorm thatbl lay waste on London, but she summoned a dark entity to cover her escape. Ultimately, Ahmanet and the agent had their final confrontation at the Crusader Burial Chamber, where she even summoned ghostly manifestation of Set himself to aid her. In spite the fact that the agent managed to drove Set's demonic avatar away and have Ahmanet on her mercy, the agent was forced to retreat due to the avatar collapsing a section of the tomb, leaving Ahmanet to advance in her plan only for meet her downfall at hands of Set essence-infused Nick. Personality Ahmanet's most defining trait is her ambitiousness, ruthlessness, and megalomaniacal complex behind her charisma; a power-hunger and vengeful princess, she is willing to do anything to make herself greatest ruler of Egypt (and later the whole world), even if it means murdering those who stood in her way which includes her own family and deliberately making a pact with Set despite knowing that it would lead to a cursed life for eternity. Moreover, because of her ruthlessness, Ahmanet apparently lacked the desire to ensure others' happiness and prosperity, something that a true ruler possesses. This, combined with the fact that she had made the pact with Set are what led Menepthere's priests entombed her alive far from Egypt and deliberately erased her name from their history books in the first place. However, Ahmanet was never a monstrous person to begin with. She greatly loved a man she designated as her Chosen One in the past and her father Menepthere, with becoming the queen of Egypt partly motivated by her desire to win the latter's approval and love. In fact, Ahmanet was happy when Menepthere stated her people would love her to the point of worshipping her as a living god once she became their new ruler, and thus Ahmanet became more than determined to be the said ruler. Unfortunately, upon the birth of Ahmanet 's step-brother, Menepthere broke his promise and decided to designated his newborn son to be his new heir instead. As result, Ahmanet didn't take this well due to all her efforts to become ruler like what her father wanted her to be ended in vain from this perceived betrayal and made a pact with Set in the fit of rage. With her lover and original Chosen One on the other hand, she displayed genuine love to him and devastated when the guards killed him before she infused him with Set's essence via Dagger of Set. She also displayed same love towards Nick, the second Chosen One, as she tried to convince Nick Morton to join her side, even saving him from a horrible plane crash that would've killed him and genuinely upset, almost to the point of tears, when she saw him abandon her for Jennifer Halsey while she was held captive. Unfortunately, Ahmanet is too ambitious and megalomaniacal for her own good to the point of indifferent to well-being of those who she cared about, which contrast to Imhotep (character she partly based on) who put his love as main priority with ruling the world being second. In fact, she killed Halsey out of spite and takes no restrain in abusing Morton when the latter not follow her demands as seen in the climax of the film. Her treatments towards Morton obliviously contrasted to that of with her original lover as she was forceful towards him. Ahmanet's single-minded focus for world domination, coupled with twisted desire for love and companionsip were contributed by her centuries of being trapped that drove her partially (if not completely) insane which not only worsen her negative impulses, but also led to her own downfall. Powers and Abilities As Dark Universe's incarnation of The Mummy, Ahmanet possesses similar powers and abilities with previous incarnation of the character, the dreaded Imhotep (particularly Sommers' version of the character). The difference is her dark powers came from meddling with Egyptian Witchcraft and the pact with Seth rather than the curse of Hom Dai that Imhotep was subjected to, Ahmanet's powers, though similar to Imhotep's, are different and, therefore, not as powerful as Sommers' version of Imhotep. Even so, Ahmanet is still powerful in her own right, as she had unique abilities of her own. Powers *'Unholy Undead Physiology': Like Imhotep, Ahmanet currently exists as an immortal undead being. Her power stems from her pact with Set, the Egyptian god of death and evil, which keeps her soul earthbound and her body partially alive. The exact limit of her abilities have yet to be determined, nor have her limitations been shown to be connected to any ancient gods or darker spirits from the Underworld. This is very reason why Menehptere's priests take extreme measure to keep her body remained sealed in a secret prison and pool of mercury as forced mummification is not enough to kill her. **'Supernatural Strength': From the dark otherworldly forces which sustain her unnatural life-force, Ahmanet possesses prodigious physical strength in comparison to mortals. Her level of strength seems to be related to her level of decay and regeneration; the more undead and decayed she is, the weaker and more easily restrained she is, even by mortal means such as steel chain links. Feeding on the flesh and fluids of the living gradually grows her strength just as it regenerates her body. She can easily break free of chain restraints as well as send grown men high into the air with the slightest touch. **'Supernatural Durability': In addition of enhancing her strength, dark otherworldly forces which sustain Ahmanet's unnatural life-force also provided her enhanced durability. At first, in her decayed stated, her durability was handicapped that Prodigium soldiers easily incapacitated her. But once she began to regenerate, her bodily tissues become durable and gradually substantially hardens. In her wholly regenerated form, she become nearly invincible and able to shrug off RPG blast which can blown mortal men into pieces. **'Supernatural Mobility': Ahmanet is unnaturally fast and agile thanks to dark forces that keeping her alive until present day, as she can quickly move from one place to another as if she performed teleportation. Even so, this attribute is severely handicapped in her corpse form, forcing her to regenerate so her speed and agility reach its peak. **'Supernatural Reflexes': Ahmanet's reaction time is unnaturally fast thanks to dark forces that keeping her alive, as she can easily evade attacks seconds before they hit her. **'Stealth/Invisibility': When escaping from the Prodigium, Ahnamet can channeled dark forces that empowering her to easily sneak through the soldiers and even hid her presence with her powers. **'Immortality': Her immortality, as discussed, stems from her reanimation due to her awakening from being removed from the place of her burial, she was released as a malevolent spirit bound to her own corpse due to her pact with Seth, giving her the powers to transcend death. She also gained inhuman resilience towards pain and was only mildly handicapped by damage to her body, making her immune to the crippling or even fatal effects of injury. **'Flesh/Life Force Consumption': After her reanimation, Ahmanet's corpse was emaciated, desiccated, and decayed from over three millennia of entombment. She was little more than a skeleton and dried flesh. As per her powers of necromancy and powers connected to the forces of darkness, Ahmanet possesses the power to "feed" upon or absorb and assimilate the flesh, organs, and vital fluids of living victims whilst she remains in her undead state, leaving the victim a desiccated corpse like herself. The process is painfully fatal to the victim while also proving uncomfortable for Ahmanet as her skin, organs, and bones painfully regenerating themselves from within and around her undead corpse. This is the power she shared with Imhotep. In addition, she could turn the drained corpses of her victims into undead minions to assist her. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Ahmanet had demonstrated that she could heal from any form of physical injury and was only hindered by. She must first however kill mortal humans by sucking them dry of all organs and fluids to restore herself back to a living being. Even after this, Ahmanet can heal herself as well as reassemble herself in case any of her limbs are severed from her body. *'Egyptian Witchcraft': When Ahmanet realized that she can't become a Pharaoh, she resorted to meddling with various forms of Egyptian Witchcraft frowned by Egyptian priests at that time and even made a deal with Set to gain god-like powers such as: **'Sand Manipulation': Much like Imhotep, Ahmanet possesses potent ability to control sand to the point conjuring destructive sandstorm that can form a giant face. Being released from underground prison inside her sarcophagus was enough to cause a sandstorm nearby. While in London, she used verbal incantion to summon a sandstorm, which caused all the glass in the area to shatter into sand. **'Flight': Ahmanet can levitate on the air for a brief of time. **'Necrokinesis': Ahmanet's meddling with Egyptian Witchcraft and deal with Seth gave her the power to resurrect the dead similar with Imhotep. She demonstrating invoking Set's power as a verbal incantation to take over corpses. She demonstrated such powers when she resurrected newly deceased Nick as well as resurrect an army of mummies from both her victims and deceased English crusaders to do her bidding. **'Mind Control and Hypnosis': Ahmanet possesses the ability to mentally controlled mortal beings through her witchcraft skills, be it human or animals, with her control over them ranges from simply in form of hypnosis to telepathic control to manipulate her victims' actions like puppet. When entombed in her sarcophagus, she used a camel spider to passed her control over it to Vail through its bite as conduit so she can control him to free her. But when her pawn ultimately killed, Ahmanet retaliates by controls a swarm of crows to crashed the airplane. She would later summon a smaller spider to have crawl into the ear of an unsuspecting Prodigium technician to possess him. ***'Summoning': As revealed in The Mummy: Demastered, Ahmanet can summon multiple dark creatures in addition of her undead thralls as well as avatar of Set himself. Abilities *'Combat Proficiency': Ahmanet, being an ancient Egyptian who trained to become a Pharaoh, is proficient in combat and fighting abilities. *'Exceptional Intelligence': Ahmanet is extremely sophisticated, wise and smart, even before becoming an undead being. *'Persuasive Skills and Charisma': Even before she gained her dark powers, Ahmanet proved to be charismatic as she can easily persuade and manipulate other people to get what she wanted like when succesfully persuading Nick against destroying Dagger of Set. Relationships Family *Menehptre † - Father and Victim *Unnamed stepmother † - Stepmother and Victim *Unnamed newborn half-brother † - Half-Brother and Victim Allies *Set - Master and Superior Enemies *Nick Morton - Chosen One and Killer *Jenny Halsey *Dr. Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde *Unnamed Prodigium Soldier - Archenemy Gallery Ahmanet 3.jpg Ahmanet 1.jpg Princess Ahmanet.png Ahmanet from The Mummy.jpg ahmanet.png ahmanet and the jewel.jpg Resist01.gif Trivia *Ahmanet is the second titular character of The Mummy film series to be portrayed as a female, as past renditions saw the Mummy's being presented as male figures, thus making her the second female Mummy to be represented in the franchise after the sequel of the 1999's version. **In addition to making her the second female mummy, this film also tells a new, original story centered around the titular character, as opposed to reusing the story of Imhotep, the first mummy, or Kharis, the second mummy. *Ahmanet is loosely based on the Egyptian goddess Amunet (������������ / Ỉmn.t). *Her name means Gift of the moon (������������������ / Ỉˁḥ-ȝwt). *Ahmanet is considered to be a Dark Universe equivalent of Imhotep due to being accursed and buried alive as a living mummy. However, Ahmanet is obviously far less sympathetic than Imhotep. Imhotep was punished for his attempt to revive his loved one, Ankh-es-en-amon, showing he still had someone he truly loved. On the other hand, Ahmanet was punished because of her family murder out of hunger for power and her throne, showing she - at least after her descend into insanity - only cared about power. Her affection towards Nick is out of mostly her ambition to use him and conquer the world. Navigation pl:Mumia (Dark Universe) Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Paranormal Category:Undead Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Immortals Category:Arrogant Category:Monster Master Category:Monsters Category:God Wannabe Category:Femme Fatale Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Monarchs Category:One-Man Army Category:Summoners Category:Obsessed Category:Neutral Evil Category:The Mummy Villains Category:Mummies Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Warlords Category:Revived Category:Deities Category:Evil from the Past Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Oppressors Category:Damned Souls Category:Sadists Category:Pure Evil Category:Cheater Category:Liches Category:Saboteurs Category:Wrathful Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Perverts Category:Provoker Category:Envious Category:Omniscient Category:Hypocrites Category:Usurper Category:Sophisticated Category:Necessary Evil Category:Egotist Category:Bogeymen Category:Magic Category:Psychics Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Voodoo